bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Magician Monkey
Magician Monkey is the tower that first appears in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Appearance The monkey wears a magician's hat, it wears a black suit, white shirt with a red bow tie, black pants and holds a magician's wand. Also, on the head, it has a black mustache. Overview Magician Monkey uses the magic wand to turn bloons into magical projectiles that shoots which is randomized. Affects all non-MOAB-Class Bloons (including Frozen and Lead but not Camo Bloons), and instantly pops them. It shoots every 7 seconds. However, unlike most of the towers, the target priority changed "Close" to "Weak", in which, Weak makes the tower attacks Bloons that are the weakest in the tower's range. The magical projectiles Upgrades Path 1 Stronger Magic ($780) *Description: "Enhanced magic powers means more damage and pierce to random projectiles." *Details: It gives the following stats: Even Stronger Magic ($1,050) *Description: "Extreme magic means more powerful than ever before and can affect MOAB-Classes but damages doing 25 damage and when the MOAB-Class is destroyed, it turns into 2 magical projectiles that shoots." *Details: It gives the following stats: Illusive Cloning ($5,000) * Description: "Spawns clones of itself everywhere in the track every 4 seconds." * Details: Every 4 seconds, it adds a clone of the unupgraded Magician Monkey onscreen anywhere in the track and lasts for 14 seconds. Clones cannot be upgraded and take no footprint. However, if the tower sold with this upgrade, the clones disappeared. Enchanted Portals ($9,000) * Description: "Creates magical portals that bloons get back onto the entrance, and so on." * Details: Every round or 70 seconds, it creates a enchanted portal anywhere in the track and placed by 45%-85% of the track's single path which goes back up to 100 bloons; MOABs consume 20 pierce, BFBs and DDTs consume 50, and ZOMGs consume 100, to the entrance and lasts for 30 seconds. Bloons that have already been sent to the portal cannot be sent again. Sorcerer Supreme ($80,000) * Description: "This sorcerer does extreme madness on the battlefield. Prepare him up with some of his fellows and cast magic spells of madness and craziness on anything, land or sky!" * Details: Has the following effects: ** Secondary base attack, Eldritch Whips (like a 4/0/0 Dartling Gunner) does 10 damage and 15 pierce, attack speed of a 2/0/0 Super Monkey, slows down bloons by 20% (10% for MOAB-Classes), in conjunction of the Primary base attack (see the section Overview for details). ** Tao Mandalas is occuring every 15th attack which transforms a strongest bloon into a single permanent 2/3/0 Monkey Genies, 2/0/3 Wizard Monkeys or 4/0/2 Druid Monkeys. ** He casts the Blinding Spell every 7.5 seconds that casts dark red metallic bands that stops bloons which can temporary immobilizes for 5 seconds. ** He casts a Shield Spell, a spell will surround your life count, protecting you for 100 lives. Every round, 10 lives will be regenerated to that amount, up to a max of 100. If the Shield Spell loses all the lives, the cooldown to regenerate the Shield Spell again is 2 rounds. ** He casts a Water Spell anywhere every 30 seconds that spawns a magic lake that places water towers (Example: Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Sub) and has a size of a 0/0/1 Ice Monkey, up to 3 can be placed (lakes lasts indefinitely unless sold) and lakes splashes a burst of water every 5 seconds that pushes back Bloons (up to ZOMG rank) by 7-12 units, do 22 damage and 55 pierce. ** Clones of Magician Monkey is now upgraded to 2/0/0. ** Enchanted portals go back up to 300 bloons; MOABs consume 20 pierce, BFBs and DDTs consume 50, ZOMGs consume 100, and BADs consume 300, to the entrance and lasts for 40 seconds. Bloons that have already been sent to the portal can be sent again, up to two times in total. Portals can pop bloons doing 3 damage (50 damage to MOAB-Classes) upon contact with it. ** Whenever the Bloon or the M.O.A.B. Class Bloon completes 90% of the track, he spawns 10 portals in 4 sides (3 portals for horizontal, 2 portals for vertical) that is composed of different types of towers and reinforcements which takes no footprint, spawns a groups of 5 every 5 seconds and lasts for 30 seconds, while the portals lasts 20 seconds, and the cooldown is 120 seconds, and when the tower is sold with this upgrade, the portals disappear and the specialized towers and reinforcements still appears until it is expired (The specialized towers and reinforcements can be sold per entity, but it gets $0 cash when sold): Path 2 Secrecy Monocle ($600) Allows the Magician to detect and pop Camo bloons. Magical Blow ($1,200) The basic magic attack it blows that pops many bloons doing 7 pierce within the area of effect of 25 units. Box Dispenser ($4,000) * Description: "MOAB-Class Bloons gets trapped in the box and leaves starlike blades and fires when tapped." * Details: When a single MOAB-Class Bloon gets inside the box, it attacks using an automatic chainsaw to damage MOAB-Classes doing 7 damage every 3 seconds, and adds +1 starlike blades per 20 damage dealt, and a maximum of 20 starlike blades can be stored. Starlike blades are fired when tapped in the tower selection screen and do 50 pierce and 5 damage in a homing attack. MOAB-Classes inside the box lasts 15 seconds. Game of Cards ($20,000) *Description: "Activated Ability: It picks 2 cards from the chosen 6 cards that boosts anything in the game and every strike, up to 3, can be replaced." *Details: Has the following effects: **Ability cooldown is 90 seconds. **Actual details of the activated ability's bonuses: Cooldown is 90 seconds. Extreme Cards ($65,000) *Description: "Game of Cards Ability adds +3 chosen cards, maximum of 3 cards can be picked at the given time, and 2x the bonuses." *Details: Has the following effects: **Ability cooldown is reduced to 75 seconds. **Actual details of the activated ability's bonuses: Path 3 Faster Spellcasting ($850) Increases attack speed to 6.5 seconds. Even Faster Spellcasting ($1,125) Increases attack speed to 5.7 seconds. Bird Orbiter ($3,500) * Description: "These birds orbit their tower and blow back any bloons they hit and every round, it launches a bird up to five birds can be having per tower." * Details: Every round, it launches a bird that uses wings that flies and blows away by 3 units up to 30 non-MOAB-Class bloons. Up to five birds can be having per tower and all five birds that orbit the tower identical to 5/0/0 Boomerang Monkey's orbital glaives and birds orbit the range of the 0/0/1 Dart Monkey. Birds disappear when the tower is sold with this upgrade. Cyber-Eagle ($7,500) * Description: "Spawns a cybernetic eagle every minute for more bloon annihilating power." * Details: The bird's wings blow away by 6 units up to 50 bloons and can affect MOAB-Classes and pops 2 layers identical to Radadactyl. Every 60 seconds, it spawns a cybernetic eagle that attacks using the beak which does 3 pierce and 2 damage and can pop any type of bloon in a melee attack at the attack speed of an unupgraded Ninja Monkey. Every 8 seconds, it tackles using claws to grab up to 10 bloons or a single MOAB-Class Bloon and throws bloons back by 4-8 units and after knocking back, it does 5 damage and creates a shockwave that is equivalent to the 0/0/0 Ice Monkey attack range that deals 3 damage and 15 pierce. The eagle also flies and pursues bloons, which is the movement speed of a blue Bloon. The eagle lasts 30 seconds. This still appears until it is expired when the tower sold with this upgrade. Terror Vulture ($36,500) * Description: "Congratulations on spending tens of thousands of bloons on this futuristic vulture. Overkill isn't in its vocabulary." * Details: The eagle turns into a futuristic vulture that attacks using the beak which does 6 pierce and 4 damage and can pop any type of bloon in a melee attack at the attack speed of a 1/0/0 Ninja Monkey, and an addition to grab using claws up to 15 bloons or 2 MOAB-Class Bloons, and throws bloons back by 6-10 units that thrown two times and after knocking back, it does 10 damage and create a shockwave that is equivalent to the 0/0/1 Ice Monkey attack range that deals 6 damage and 30 pierce. The movement speed is increased to a Green Bloon. Trivia * The 5/0/0 upgrade is the reference to the title bestowed on the head sorcerer in Marvel Comics. ** The upgrade's attacks are the reference to Doctor Strange in Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers